Under the Mistletoe
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Christmas one-shot. Laven. Everyone in the Black Order is enjoying a holiday party on Christmas Eve. Allen and Lavi decide to ditch early and have some fun on their own.


The smell of the evergreen tree nearly overpowered the aroma of Jerry's cooking in the cafeteria. The entire room was decked out in Christmas cheer, and everyone in the Black Order was enjoying Christmas Eve to the fullest. There was a feast laid out on the tables, decorations covering nearly every inch of the room, and a gigantic pine tree trimmed with silver and gold.

Allen smiled as he watched his friends celebrating. Komui had canceled all missions for the week and everyone was taking full advantage of the much needed break. Even if the Earl and the Noah were still at large, the members of the Order deserved to have the holiday off.

Situating himself at a table with piles of food stretching over it, Allen stuffed his face with all his favorites. There was honey ham, roasted turkey, mashed potatoes with gobs of gravy, stuffing and yams, rolls and breads, and vegetables of all varieties. And if the food wasn't enough, the desserts were to die for. Pies of all flavors, cakes and cookies, puddings and candies — no delicious avenue was left unturned.

Gifts were being exchanged, songs were being sung, and as Allen chowed down on a particularly delicious turkey leg, the festive actives were disturbed by a high pitched and less than manly squeal of pain.

"Gah! Yuu! Let go! I can't breathe!" Lavi cried out, trying to pry Kanda's arm away from his neck.

"I told you to keep that thing away from me, you stupid rabbit! I'm going to make you eat it!" Kanda shook with barely contained rage as he held down the redhead with one arm while attempting to force a sprig of mistletoe into his mouth

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mistletoe is poisonous!"

"Serves the idiot right."

"Waaah! Yuu's trying to kill me!" Lavi whined. "Allen, save me!"

The white haired teen shook his head, his silver eyes smiling as he continued to stuff the turkey into his mouth. "Sorry, Lavi," he said around the food packed into his cheeks like a chipmunk, "I'm a bit busy. Besides, it's your own fault." He didn't even bother to look at the redhead, too entranced with the feast before him.

"Allen! You have no heart!" Lavi cried, still trapped in Kanda's choke hold.

With a sigh, Lenalee grabbed the mistletoe from Kanda's hand and gave the swordsman a sour look. "That's enough. You're ruining the night with your childish antics."

"He started it!" Kanda growled, only proving how immature the two of them were acting.

"Kanda."

With a grunt of displeasure, Kanda let go of Lavi, letting the redhead fall to the floor, and walking away as if nothing had happened. Lavi sat up, rubbing his sore neck. When he managed to pull himself to his feet, he sat at the table next to Allen, Lenalee joining him.

"Alllllen, why wouldn't you help me? Kanda was going to strangle me!" Lavi leaned against Allen's shoulder, mock pouting.

The white haired teen was unaffected by the guilt trip. "Lavi, if you don't want Kanda to retaliate, then stop bothering him." Allen popped a large spoonful of candied yams in his mouth and continued talking, even with his mouth full. "Trying to get people to kiss Kanda by hanging mistletoe over his head could've only ended in tragedy. Case in point, your attempted asphyxiation."

Lenalee laughed as she grabbed a sweet roll and slathered some butter on it. "He's right, Lavi. If you're going to keep pulling pranks on Kanda, at least learn to run faster so you don't get caught."

"You two have no sense of humor," Lavi complained, looking over the pile of food and searching for something that peaked his interest.

Lenalee shook her head, watching her two friends from across the table. Even though Allen was pointedly ignoring Lavi, the redhead still leaned against the other, sighing in resignation. She smiled, and then turned her attention to the bag at her side.

"I almost forgot. I have presents for your both."

This perked Lavi right up, and he leaned over the table to watch as the pigtailed girl searched her bag. "Oh, Lenalee! You're too sweet. I'm gonna get cavities."

Lenalee laughed. "Well, you actually might," she said as she handed them each a small, neatly wrapped box. "I made everyone chocolates this year."

Allen swallowed a large mouthful of stuffing and took the small present with a grin. "Thanks, Lenalee."

"You're welcome," she replied, rearranging the boxes in her bag. "I'd better give the rest of these out. If my brother finds out he wasn't the first to get a present from me, he'll have a fit."

"Ah, yeah… That's probably best," Lavi replied as he looked down at the wrapped present, not wanting to think what his overprotective boss might do. Lavi watched as Lenalee walked off towards her brother, fiddling with the pocket on the inside of his jacket and the item hidden inside. He looked at Allen for a quick moment, averting his eyes before the white haired teen could notice him staring.

"Um, Allen?"

Allen looked up from the large slice of pumpkin pie he was indulging in. "Yes?"

Before the redhead could say what was on his mind, the entire science department started up a rousing chorus of carols. The music drowned out most everything else in the hall, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Allen and Lavi turned around in their seats to watch everyone singing. The merry din echoed in the dining hall, leaving no space untouched by Christmas cheer.

Even with the joyful rendition of _Deck the Halls_, Lavi was distracted. He watched Allen out of the corner of his eye, mindlessly fiddling with the hidden contents of his jacket pocket. The cursed teen smiled as he watched his friends sing, joining in on a few verses when his mouth wasn't full of food.

As the first song ended, and the next began, Lavi leaned in closer to Allen's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Allen's silver eyes widened slightly, but his face remained neutral as he nodded and stood up from the bench. As the music continued, Lavi and Allen silently slipped out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. The festive sounds still filtered into the corridor, but at much lower levels than inside.

Allen walked a few paces from the door, away from prying eyes, and then turned to Lavi. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the redhead replied, stretching his arms over his head. "Why would you think that?"

Allen sighed. "Usually, when someone asks to talk in private, they have something serious to discuss."

"Can't a guy just want to talk somewhere in peace?" Lavi complained. "It was so loud in the dining hall, I couldn't hear myself think."

Allen could tell Lavi was lying, the nervous fidgeting and odd behavior a dead giveaway. He shook his head as he made a step towards the cafeteria to return to the festivities, ignoring his friend's excuse, only to find Lavi's hand grabbing his arm. He paused, a half smile on his face. When he looked back at the redhead, he asked, "Ready to try again?"

With a defeated sigh, Lavi let go of Allen's arm. "Geez, you're awfully mean to me tonight. First you let Yuu almost kill me, and now this?" His face was nearly as red as his hair when he let go of Allen and once again fiddled with his jacket pocket. "I just wanted to give you something."

This perked Allen's interest. "Oh?"

Lavi hesitated before clarifying. "A Christmas gift."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? I have one for you, too. Dork," Allen teased as he turned his back on the dining hall and started walking down the long stone corridor.

Lavi hurried after the white haired teen, falling in step with him. "Where are you going?"

"My room, of course. That's where I left your gift."

The redhead grinned, his mood brightening quickly. "Oh, your room, eh? Don't tell me you got me something naughty, Allen."

Allen rolled his eyes, even if he had a smile on his face. "Don't be a pervert."

"It's so very difficult when I'm around you."

"Hey, now. What if someone hears you talking like that?"

"Then they'll know of our secret affair, and I'll have to silence them!" Lavi proclaimed as they continued walking.

Allen let out a long sigh. "You're too much." He grinned even as he gave the impression of being irritated. He enjoyed it most when Lavi was being playful. Serious moods didn't suit him.

After a few more minutes of traveling the winding and confusing halls of the Black Order, Allen eventually found his room and opened the door, Lavi following behind. Once they entered, Allen shut the door, and the room turned into their own private space, as if nothing else in the world existed besides the two of them. Allen's room was the only place they could talk and act freely, since Lavi shared his room with Bookman and the rest of the Black Order were blissfully unaware of how deep their relationship had grown.

Allen moved to the closet, shuffling through a few items and boxes before he found what he wanted. As he searched, Lavi sat on the bed, as if it were his own.

"Forgive the wrapping. I didn't have the proper things to do as good of a job as Lenalee did," Allen said as he pulled out a plain, brown paper bag.

Lavi laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure Lenalee's gift wrapping skills are on par with Santa's Elves! There's no way to beat that."

"True enough," Allen admitted, and then handed the gift to Lavi. "Here."

Lavi grinned as he took the bag from Lavi's hands. "So eloquent." Before peeking into the brown bag, he pulled a small parcel from his pocket, clumsily wrapped in white tissue paper and tied with string. "Catch," Lavi called as he tossed the package.

Allen caught the package with ease. "I hope this isn't breakable," he said turning the wrapped item in his hands.

"Just open it. You first."

"Fine, fine," Allen said as he slid the hastily tied string off and ripped the tissue paper. Once the wrapping was pulled away, Allen smiled. In his hands were a pair of pristine, white gloves.

"I see you noticed my other pair were getting a tad ragged. Thank you."

"Of course I noticed," Lavi replied, a smug grin on his face. "I am a Bookman after all."

"All right, smartass. Just open your present before I take it back." Allen pulled on the gloves as he spoke, testing their fit. Keeping his eyes on his present, he avoided Lavi's gaze, a sudden nervousness fluttering in his chest as he waited for Lavi to open it.

The redhead opened the bag, tearing it slighting in his excitement. As he pulled out the gift, the long orange fabric unwinding, Lavi looked over at Allen with a grin. "Well, seems we had the same idea." He let the paper bag fall to the floor as he marveled at the orange knit scarf in his hands.

Allen flushed, still not able to look at Lavi. "It seems so. I know you lost your old scarf on that mission with Krory a few months ago. I thought you might like a replacement, so I knit this one for you."

Lavi's green eye moved from admiring the scarf to Allen. "Hold up. You _made_ this?"

"Ah, yeah," Allen replied, embarrassment bright on his face. "It was my first time knitting. Lenalee and Miranda had to help me out with it. I'm sorry if it's not quite perfect."

Lavi inspected the scarf again, this time with a more critical eye. Indeed, there were a few mistakes – a dropped stitch there, a split thread here – but overall, it was a beautifully crafted scarf, and knowing Allen had constructed it himself made it all the more special.

"Damn. How am I supposed to compete with handmade scarf? Not fair, Allen," Lavi commented as he curled it around his neck. It was warm, too, just like Allen.

"It's not a contest, Lavi."

"Well, if it was, you'd win the gold."

Allen sighed, pulling off the gloves and setting them with care on his dresser. Crossing the room, he sat next to Lavi on the edge of the bed, watching the redhead admire his new accessory. "I'll take that as a sign of approval."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I like it?" Lavi asked as he played with the evenly trimmed tassels. "You made it and it's beautiful."

Allen fidgeted, looking off to the side. "Well, it's not very well constructed. I'm sure a professional could've done a better job."

"Pfft. Nonsense," Lavi huffed, flicking one end of the scarf over his shoulder with a flourish. "It's perfect."

Allen's lips ticked up in a soft smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Correction — I love it."

Leaning in, Allen kissed Lavi's cheek. "Dork."

Before Allen could pull away, Lavi turned and met their lips, kissing the white haired teen with a gentle passion. They stayed locked like that for a long moment before Allen finally pulled away, his face flushed.

Lavi grinned at Allen. "You're turning red, beansprout."

Allen whacked Lavi's shoulder, though not hard enough to hurt. "Don't call me beansprout!"

"Yeowch," Lavi overreacted, rubbing his shoulder. "So violent!"

Allen only huffed.

Ignoring Allen's irritation, Lavi pulled the younger exorcist in for a hug. "Sorry, Allen." After the apology, he felt Allen relax in his arms. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

"No, not really. What time is it?"

Lavi turned to look at the clock on the wall. "Nearly midnight. They're all probably still up partying. You sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Allen rested his face in the crook of Lavi's neck, the orange scarf brushing against his cheek and nose.

"Hey, if it's almost midnight, that means it's almost Christmas."

"Mhm," Allen mumbled, closing his eyes. His earlier irritation was long forgotten, as he was much too focused on how warm and cozy Lavi was next to him.

Lavi noticed his secret boyfriend's sleepy demeanor and smiled. "Allen, I have another present for you."

"Oh?" Allen asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "And what is it?"

Lavi grinned, his teeth flashing in the dim light of the room. Grabbing Allen's shoulders, he fell back on the bed and pulled the white haired teen with him. Allen's silver eyes shot open at the sudden movement, quickly finding himself sprawled on top of Lavi. Their arms and legs were tangled together, and their clothing twisted from the sudden movement.

As Allen stared dumbfounded at his sudden position, Lavi snickered softly. "Me," he declared, pointing up above their heads.

Allen's eyes peered up and noticed a sprig of mistletoe tacked to the ceiling above his bed. When the redhead had found time to secretly pin it there, Allen didn't know, but the effort made him smile. He shook his head and looked back down at Lavi, who leaned in to close the gap between them and meet their lips.

Even as Lavi's lips were still on his, Allen couldn't help but chuckle once his sense returned. When he pulled away, he sat up on Lavi's stomach, legs straddling his torso. "You _really_ are too much."

"Is that a yes?" Lavi asked, the grin on his face never wavering.

With a smirk, Allen leaned down and kissed Lavi, their mouths molding together in perfect symmetry. Their bodies shifted as one, Allen stretching out over Lavi as he tasted every inch of his lips. In that instant, Allen's mood turned from tired and aloof to passionate and hungry, the change happening so fast that the redhead had little time to catch up. His hands roamed over Allen's clothed torso, sliding over his hips, then back to clench his butt. The action left a low growl in the back of Allen's throat, rumbling softly as he pushed up the hem of the redhead's shirt so he could touch his skin.

Lavi reciprocated; however, it was always more of a challenge to unclothe the cursed teen, considering his attire was usually layered and neat – shirt tucked in properly. As Lavi continued the battle to free his lover from his clothes, Allen managed to tug Lavi's shirt and coat off, along with his new scarf, parting their lips for a brief moment to shuck the items to the floor in earnest.

Grunting in frustration with Lavi's slow pace, Allen sat up and stripped himself of his shirt, while Lavi worked on the buckle of his pants.

"You seem a little impatient," Lavi snickered as he pulled the belt through the loops of Allen's pants before tossing it aside. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, even as he teased his boyfriend. He loved it when Allen took charge.

"You're the one who started this," Allen replied, sliding down Lavi's legs to undo his pants. "Pardon me if I finish it."

Lavi laid back and let Allen do the work, watching his every movement. "We don't have to rush, you know."

Allen didn't look up as he answered, instead focusing on stripping Lavi of the rest of his clothing. "We left the party early. I don't want someone to come looking for us."

"You worry too much," Lavi said, grabbing Allen's wrist and pulling him back towards him, meeting their lips once more. Allen had successfully rid Lavi of his clothing, but still had yet to find himself in the same state of undress.

Allen felt more hot and bothered than he wanted to admit, and though he was more forward that usual, there was still a bright flash of red across his cheeks. When their lips parted, Allen nipped at Lavi's neck, then pulled away and walked to the dresser.

Lavi turned onto his side, watching as Allen sifted through a drawer to procure a small jar of lubricant hidden away. His naked form lounged against the blankets of the bed shamelessly. "If you're in such a hurry, you'd better take off your pants. Kinda hard to do it with them still on."

"Hush," Allen said as he walked back to the bed, setting the jar to the side of the pillow and pulling off his half undone pants. Once he was as nude as his partner, he hopped back into bed, straddling Lavi again and wasting no time picking up where he left off. Like a starving man, Allen hungrily devoured the redhead's lips, kissing him with pent up passion.

"Mmm," Lavi hummed into Allen's mouth, his hands gripping Allen's sides and dull nails digging into flesh. His hips thrust up against Allen's, earning him a groan from the white haired teen as their hardened flesh rubbed up against each other. They continued to kiss, ravishing each other's mouths for minutes on end. It wasn't easy to get away from everyone and find time to be together, which meant each second they had alone — without prying eyes on them — had to be cherished and exploited to the fullest.

Allen slid down to kiss Lavi's neck, then moving slowly over his chest, his hands rubbing deftly over exposed skin, keeping pace with his lips as he kissed and licked over the redhead. The deliberate, meticulous movement proved too slow for Lavi. He panted, frustrated and aroused.

Resting his head against the pillow, Lavi grumbled, "You know, I said you didn't have to rush, but I didn't mean you had to move like molasses in January."

Not bothering to look up, Allen replied, "Didn't I tell you to hush? You talk too much." Even as he berated his secret boyfriend for his impatience, Allen submitted to his demands — at least partially. He continued to kiss down Lavi's chest and stomach, but his right hand moved quicker, curling itself around the redhead's length and gripping it with a firm, but gentle touch.

Allen was rewarded with a pleasant sigh from Lavi, followed by a long, low moan as Allen's fingers carefully worked up and down his shaft, slicking it up with the precum already excitedly oozing out the tip.

Lavi's hand sought out Allen as he closed his eye and moaned like a cheap whore, gripping Allen's shoulder as he fought to keep his hips from bucking up uncontrollably. "Aah, Allen…" Lavi whined, his voice growing louder with barely contained lust.

"Shh," Allen chided softly, a smile on his lips as he moved lower yet. Sliding his busy hand away, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking over Lavi's hardness. The effect he caused was immediate. The redhead bit his lip to hold back a window shattering groan of pleasure, hands gripping at the bedsheets and body tensed in overstimulation.

Allen took Lavi into his mouth, working over him with wet caresses. His head bobbed up and down, moving along the velvety hardness. His hands held down Lavi's twitching hips, keeping him from thrusting up into his mouth too vigorously. Usually, the redhead was good about not being too rough, but it had been a while since either of them had a chance to sneak off like this, leaving them both overly excited and wanting.

"A-Allen… I'm gonna… Ah!"

The spurt of hot, viscous liquid running down the back of Allen's throat surprised him, only in that he wasn't expecting it so soon. Swallowing down the cum, Allen pulled his lips over Lavi's length one last time before releasing him. He hovered over his lover, arms planted on either side of his hips, and watched Lavi's red face as he fought to catch his breath after the orgasm.

Allen smiled. "I forgot how loud you get."

Lavi laughed, still out of breath. "It's not my fault you know how to please a man. Take it as a compliment."

Rolling his silver eyes, Allen leaned forward over Lavi, kissing him lovingly as he grabbed the tub of lube next to the pillow. When they separated, he sat back on the bed, popping open the container and slicking up two fingers. "Relax, now. I don't want to hurt you."

Lavi repositioned himself on the bed, lying back with his legs spread apart, letting Allen between them. The white haired teen slipped his fingers up against Lavi's tight entrance, slowly loosening him up with his slicked digits. The first finger entered easily enough, but the second met with more resistance.

"Nn, watch your nails," Lavi groaned, his head pushing back against the pillow, red hair tangled in knots.

Allen adjusted his fingers, working a different angle. "Is this better?"

As his fingers slipped in deeper, he earned a low groan from Lavi. "Oh, God. Yes. Riiiight there."

Allen grinned, pleased at the sounds emanating from deep in Lavi's throat. He stretched the redhead, prepping him carefully. When he deemed them ready to continue, both from the ease at which his fingers moved and the cadence of Lavi's moans, Allen freed his fingers and applied extra ointment to himself. Pushing Lavi's legs further apart, Allen pressed himself against the redhead's readied entrance, then after a calming breath, pushed into him.

Lavi let out a guttural moan as Allen sank into him. They often switched positions during sex, and even though Lavi usually pinned Allen to the bed, he liked letting the younger exorcist take control once and a while. It was easy to trust Allen to take care of him — he treated Lavi as if he were precious, and easily broken.

He sometimes wondered how true that observation was…

Allen let out a shaky breath, overwhelmed for a brief moment. God, Lavi just felt _so good_ wrapped around him. He knew he would have to pace himself or risk hurting his lover with his enthusiasm. Leaning down, Allen kissed Lavi, their lips meeting tenderly. Allen nipped Lavi's lip before he finally let his hips start moving.

The friction was perfect. Allen rocked his hips in a slow motion, shaking as he fought to keep control. His hands slid over the back of Lavi's thighs and when he hit the back of his knees, he pulled Lavi up, then thrust deeper into him, getting a better angle by lifting him just slightly off the bed. The change in position earned Allen a moan of approval from the redhead, and Allen let Lavi's legs rest on his shoulders as he continued to pump in and out of him.

The slow pace was driving Lavi insane. "Al, I'm not going to break," he assured his lover breathlessly. "Just fuck me already."

Allen didn't bother to answer the impatient redhead. Instead, he thrust hard into Lavi, making him toss his head back and moan loud enough for his voice to echo through the room and into the hallway. Allen was too caught up in ecstasy to care if they were heard. He slammed himself into Lavi, in and out like a machine, gripping his legs to hold them steady as their bodies worked together.

As the pressure built up inside him, waiting for sweet release, Allen noticed Lavi getting hard once more, and grabbed the redhead's dick. As he plunged into Lavi, he worked him over with his fingers.

Lavi's cries grew louder and more desperate. He tugged at the bedsheets, his head thrashing back and forth against the pillow as he let Allen fuck him from both ends. The pleasure was maddening, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Minutes passed, the two exorcists' bodies crashing together, both desperate for release. Allen's breath came in short, fevered gasps as he split his attention between working Lavi's hardened shaft and keeping his wrist movements in time with his hips. Finally, after what felt like an eternity in paradise, Lavi came for a second time, his voice a strangled cry of pleasure as his stomach was splashed with hot, white cum. Allen thrust harder then, giving himself the last little bit of friction to complete his own release. He poured himself into Lavi, biting his lip to stifle a deep moan, even as it rattled in his throat. His fingers gripped Lavi's leg so tightly as he came, that there were marks left on his skin from Allen's fingernails.

Once he finished, Allen collapsed onto the redhead, energy drained. Lavi gasped as Allen slipped out of him, suddenly feeling empty. He let Allen rest against him, half on top of him, half sprawled out over the bed. One arm lazily draped over Allen's shoulders, pulling him close.

Lavi kissed Allen's sweat soaked forehead before speaking. "Well, that was fucking awesome."

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Shh," Allen hushed the redhead, pressing his hand lazily against his mouth, not bothering to look at what he was doing. "I'm tired. I need my rest."

"What? No round two?"

"Maybe later," Allen replied, sounding sleepier by the minute. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against Lavi's chest, their naked bodies slick with sweat and other fluids.

Lavi grinned and nuzzled the side of Allen's face. "Does that mean you'd like me to stay the rest of the night?"

"Mm, yes," Allen answered. He cuddled closer, one arm reaching around Lavi's midsection to pull him tighter to his body. "You're too warm to let leave."

Lavi chucked and pulled the blankets over them both. The air was chilly and even if they were warm, their sweaty skin was cooling rapidly in the afterglow of sex. He glanced over at the clock, then smiled. "Allen?"

"Mm?"

"It's after midnight."

"Mm…"

"Merry Christmas, and happy birthday."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Lavi."

The End


End file.
